


Mmm I Love You, Boy.

by galaxyniverse



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Cheesy, Confusion, Cute, Fluff, Hoonsuk, How Do I Tag, Idol universe, Junkyu the cupid, M/M, Other members only being mentioned sorry, Romance, Sad and Sweet, Somehow Canon, This is that rushed fic, sukhoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyniverse/pseuds/galaxyniverse
Summary: Jihoon always keeps in mind, that he won't catch a feeling to his group member, Romantically. Never. But how about his feeling towards Hyunsuk?OrA story where Jihoon's feelings are almost exposed by a fucking tiny note book.
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Mmm I Love You, Boy.

**Author's Note:**

> This story idea has been buried in my draft, and I just want to let this out. Some of the moments being mentioned in the story inspired by some of their moment. 
> 
> I'm sorry if there are grammar or typing mistakes. English isn't my first language, so yeah bear with me.
> 
> You can leave kudos if u like this story and I appreciate your comments, critics, and opinions

Jihoon always keeps in mind, that he won't catch a feeling to his group member, Romantically. Never.

The boy who has a mole under his eye never even tried to think that he's going to fall in love in the near future. Not when he is getting busier day by day and all he does is working hard for his group promotion, Treasure. He is the person who always manages his feelings well, he won't cross a line. For him, catch a feeling to his group member is highly unprofessional. Especially he is one of the two leaders along with the oldest member of the group, Hyunsuk.

Jihoon in fact is close with all the members. As the second oldest member of the group along with his same-age friends, Yoshi and Junkyu, Jihoon always treats his group members like brothers. And as one of the leaders, he can be serious when it comes to leads the group. But he can also be playful with them. He never had any trouble positioning himself as who, where, or when. He is an easy-going person after all. 

Jihoon and Hyunsuk are close. They can't be separated. Hyunsuk is his only Hyung in Treasure, the eldest has no friend, so he always makes sure Hyunsuk can depend on Jihoon too. He always thought that he should help Hyunsuk so he wouldn't feel so much pressure for being a leader and the eldest, alone. And that's how leaders in this group work. But the problem now, he has this trouble with how he should position himself to the eldest, Hyunsuk.

It all started around 3-4 months before their debut. 

Jihoon was visiting the other Treasure's dorm to talk with Junkyu, because their dorms are separated. When he arrived, everyone was in their own room. He passed through every room and directly to Junkyu-Haruto shared room in silence. He thought the members were sleeping. But when he passing by Hyunsuk's room, he can still hear music being played inside the room. So he presuming the eldest member still up and decides to greet him. Before he knocked on the door, a sob was heard among the music being played. Listening more carefully, he one-hundred-percent sure the sob came from Hyunsuk.

He knocks on the door. The music suddenly stopped. Since no voices came out from the room. Jihoon tries to open the door, and fortunately, the door wasn't locked. He took a peek from the opened door and saw Hyunsuk hid under his blanket. 

"Hyung, I know you aren't sleep yet"

Silence.

"Can I come in?"

No answer.

Jihoon took his phone and texted Junkyu informing him that he won't come to his room tonight.

The younger leader stepped into the older room and closing the door. He directly went beside Hyunsuk's bed and sat on the floor. He knew the older probably holding his weep as he can clearly see the blanket shakes. And it hurt him how he knew the older didn't want other members to know he was crying. "It's okay, I'm here"

Hyunsuk's weep was no longer be heard. And Jihoon can feel the older facing him under the blanket. But Jihoon stays still and didn't say anything until Hyunsuk broke the silence. "I'm not supposed to be like this". Jihoon's heart flinches at the weak voice. He didn't know what makes Hyunsuk be like this. _Is this about the group? or family?_ so he said, "Hyung, I'm here, don't hesitate to tell your problems with me, it's okay, I'm here".

Hyunsuk pulling the blanket down and met Jihoon's eyes "I know, it's just sometimes things get difficult and I overwhelmed" Hyunsuk lets a heavy sigh. They're staring at each other for a long moment of silence until Jihoon broke the eye contact first and looks at Hyunsuk's desk. "Um, I will try to sleep, you may go, Jihoon Thank you" Hyunsuk says, trying to ease the awkward atmosphere. But Jihoon sat there without saying anything more, his hand automatically reaching Hyunsuk's head and stroke his hair in silence. Hyunsuk is warmth by the sudden affection, he smiles at Jihoon. "It's okay Hyung, you can sleep" Jihoon answers with a smile. Hyunsuk curled up on his bed, looking for a comfortable position, and tries to sleep. A long silence hangs in the room, but that was a comfortable silence. And by that comfortable silence, Jihoon falls asleep while stroking Hyunsuk's head.

...

Treasure just finished their practice. Jihoon is lying down on the floor, he has no energy left at the time so he closes his eyes for a moment before they're going back to their dorm. Other members went to the restroom, he guesses. He could feel there are some members left in the practice room but he doesn't care for a moment because all he wants to do now is sleep. 

"Jihoon-ah" an almost whispered voice calls him. Jihoon opens his eyes, and almost jumped when he met Hyunsuk's sitting right beside him, too close. "I'm craving for Hamburger" the older said while wringing his own hair. _He looks so cute._ Jihoon thoughts.

Jihoon sat himself up "Hyung, we're on diet". He looks at Hyunsuk who now seems sad. _Why_. Jihoon looks around the room, to checks if there is no one but the two of them. "What happened?" Jihoon asks Hyunsuk. Hyunsuk puts a sad smile on his face and asks "Am I doing well?". Jihoon answers the question in a light "Of course". "They said, I didn't give my best" Hyunsuk lowering his head and laying himself on the cold floor. Jihoon looks around the room once more and decides "Hyung let's go". Hyunsuk looks surprised so Jihoon continues "Hamburger" says it with a smile. And Hyunsuk looks happy. 

...

Today is their break day. All Treasure members gather in the upper dorm to watch a horror movie. Jihoon took a seat beside -almost behind- a couch. He gets scared easily so being far from the screen was the best choice because he doesn't want to interrupt other members with his screams. When the movie began, Hyunsuk took a seat beside him and complains "Why are we choosing this seat, we knew we both get scared easily" Jihoon looks at Hyunsuk who speaks with a pout while blocking his ear. _Cute._

Jihoon smiles "Hyung, not we, I choose this seat". Jihoon answers Hyunsuk who now closing his eyes with a pillow. "But I want to sit beside you". Hyunsuk answers. Jihoon's smile disappeared, he was startled by the answer and doesn't know what to say so he calms his heart down instead and trying to focus on the screen.

That was the wrong timing. The jumpscare appears on the screen and Jihoon screams which makes Hyunsuk shocked and trembling with fear.

Well, Jihoon is shocked too, not only because of the movie. But this person beside him, Hyunsuk, suddenly hugs him by reflex while muttering "Jihoon-ah, Jihoon-ah" in fear without knowing he is caused a heart beats so fast. They rarely do skinship with each other. So this sudden event startles him.

_It's okay, heart. Calm down._

_..._

Jihoon has been thinking about his feeling recently. Mostly when Treasure was on a break. Sometimes, when he thinks about feelings, Hyunsuk comes to his mind. They were always close, even before treasure debuted. But these past months, Hyunsuk's presence bothers him, and doesn't know why the eldest always enters his mind.

Maybe he likes it when the older showing affection to him. Maybe he just likes it when his hyung smiles. Maybe he likes it when his hyung is excited to just eat a hamburger. Or maybe he likes it when he knows Hyunsuk just breath fine. He likes his hyung presence. In addition, He like Hyunsuk so much.

And what about _Won't catch romantical feelings to a member._ Fuck it. He is in love with Hyunsuk. He admits.

He takes a tiny notebook and writes down some notes, actually, a poem. Jihoon has this cringe habit when he's falling in love. He make a poem. He actually cringing at the words and phrases but he like them. He finished the cringe sentences and put down the note. He would make sure to bring the notes every time, in case someone found it. Not knowing that's a wrong choice considering his clumsiness.

...

Hyunsuk is in his room reading a tiny notebook he just found in front of his room. J. _Does the cute note belong to J?_. _Who? Jeongwoo? Junghwan?._

_Mmm, I Love You, Boy._

What's with the title.

He reads more of the note, he finds these interesting phrases he could read. _Oh is this a poem?._ He thinks _._ For the sake of God, this person who owns this note is really has a bad-writing style.

_C. Why are you like this, don't Come to Me. Because_

Because what? And why with the letter C, is this an optional question, he chuckles.

_H. When our eyes meet, my heart Bling Like This._

What is this?

_S. Can't you see the Orange sky behind? It's beautiful. Like You._

This person is really cheesy. Hyunsuk thinks. But he smiles, and he feels his cheeks are burning red. _Why on earth I blushed by a cheesy poem_. He can feel the owner interested in someone and guess this note belongs to his members so he decides to keep it for a while before giving the note to them. He opens more of the note to find nothing. He reads the phrases once more and

_Wait. C H S_. _What. Isn't that my initial?_

That's when he realizes he needs to find the owner as soon as possible.

...

Sometimes, Jihoon hates it when Treasure was on a break day. Because, while resting, his mind doesn't occupy by something and certain things come up to his thoughts. Such as now, Jihoon was checking all corners of the room to find his notebook, his secret notebook. He panicked when the tiny notebook is nowhere to be seen. He sure always bring the note inside his pocket but he lost it. He just remembers it today, _the notebook was lost for a while_ , and he didn't notice. He just hopes the note would not be found by _him._

He decides to ask his members and showed them the notebook pict. From Yoshi to Junghwan, they said they didn't saw or found the tiny note. He is frustrated. _Was the note lost in the practice room?_. His last hope depends on the last person he doesn't dare to ask. His Hyung. Hyunsuk. _Of all people and places, the note would not necessarily found by him, right?_

And guess what, God hates him so much.

_The fucking note._

Hyunsuk is on his way to his direction and the note he is looking for was being held by him. "Jihoon-ah"

Jihoon facepalmed and can't take his eyes away from the tiny note. He wishes the eldest didn't read the note or doesn't know that the tiny note was his. "Ah yes, Hyung" He tries to smile and looks at Hyunsuk. "I just found this cute note, I think this belongs to Jeongwoo or Junghwan, or Jaehyuk because it has this J initial" Hyunsuk reports to Jihoon. Jihoon blaming his carelessness for putting his initial on the notebook and he can't believe that Hyunsuk forgot his initial was J too, but he glads and can breath for a while.

"And you know what? This also has my initial! Do you think one of them interested to me?". Jihoon is nervous now. _Will he be exposed like this? By a fucking tiny note?_. He still can't believe however why of all people in the world, the note must be found by Hyunsuk. He tries to answers by asking another question to check if Hyunsuk read the note "What's the note about?". "I just read some sentences, cheesy phrases showing their interest to this certain person which I guess was me" Hyunsuk answers, and Jihoon can see the older's ear is red. _Is he embarrassed or something?_

"Wait, Jihoon-ah". Hyunsuk tries to make eye contact with Jihoon. And there the nerve increase. "I think I know this J". Jihoon hands got cold by now, he thinks maybe that it is, he will be exposed just like this. Hyunsuk opens the note once more in front of Jihoon to check the writing-style, and Jihoon tries his best not to seems nervous. Hyunsuk looks at Jihoon with a disbelieving expression "Junkyu!" Jihoon lets a relieved sigh and his disbelief in Hyunsuk shows, _is Hyunsuk's Hyung doesn't notice my initial?._ "He has J too! Oh my god, is he?" Hyunsuk continues still with the said expression. Jihoon stays still and now doesn't want to react or answers Hyunsuk remark or question, he is recalling his memory tries to remember the clumsiness that leads him to this situation. His fat crush on Hyunsuk could be revealed by the fucking note.

Guess what, God hates him. This is part two.

He sees Junkyu walks towards them, and he can sense some big trouble approaches him. Junkyu makes eye contact with Jihoon. _Now._ "Jihoonie, you found it?" There it is, Junkyu asks Jihoon who is speechless. Jihoon clearly sees that Hyunsuk is confused. "Found what?" Hyunsuk asks Junkyu. Junkyu now shifts his gaze to Hyunsuk. "Jihoon was searching his note". Jihoon lets whatever comes out of Junkyu's mouth and doing nothing to escapes, he is a mute. "Note?" Hyunsuk asks again, Hyunsuk is shocked and looks at Jihoon who still mute. Hyunsuk lifts the note in front of Junkyu "This?". "Yes! That's the note, right Jihoon?" Junkyu answers while looks at Jihoon who is in silence and senses tension. "Ugh wait, I forgot Haruto was calling me, I'll leave the two of you, bye-bye!" Junkyu said with a rush, in a flash he was gone.

There's an awkward silence. "Um," Hyunsuk tries to open a conversation. "So, this was yours, I guess" Hyunsuk lifts the note and gives it to Jihoon. Jihoon is still dumbfounded. He doesn't say anything but takes the note. Hyunsuk chuckles. "How dumb me". And there the silence fills the room again.

"Was -is it me?" Jihoon knows what is the older talks about but he still mute. He wants to say something but he hesitates and nervous to thinks of some possible reaction from the older to his statement later. He lifts his head and sees Hyunsuk now looks at the floor. _Should he say it?._ A long silence still filled the room. Jihoon closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "I like you, Hyung".

There it is. Jihoon let it slip. He can see Hyunsuk shocked by the sudden confession and is ready to accept any reaction from the older.

"Jihoon-ah" Hyunsuk calls him. Jihoon tries to make a comfortable smile to ease the older "It's okay Hyung, you don't need to answer". He can see the older hesitates to say something at first, but Hyunsuk continues "I like you too, for quite a while". Safe to say Jihoon is shocked was an understatement. _Did he hear wrong?_ The older like him back, in fact for quite a while. _Is this reality?_. Hyunsuk let a shy smile and tries to hold his big smile. Hyunsuk lifts his head, and they're staring at each other again.

Jihoon smiles and takes a step towards Hyunsuk and closing the gap between them. Hyunsuk panics and feels nervous, too shy, he closes his eyes, expecting something to happens. Jihoon is overwhelmed by the tension, he wants to kiss Hyunsuk so bad but he can feel his Hyung is nervous so he kisses Hyunsuk's cheeks instead. And they're both smiles even wider.

...

"That was your most stupid moment, Hyung" Jihoon lets a big laugh. Jihoon and Hyunsuk are celebrating their 1000 days relationship, sadly they can't going anywhere because these days, they have been busy with Treasure schedules. So Hyunsuk initiated them to just watch a movie together and talks, maybe recalling their moments and journeys of relationship.

"And that was your most silence moment of life". Hyunsuk is stroking Jihoon's hair who is laying on his lap. "We must give Junkyu more credits for our relationship, if he didn't show up that day, maybe you'd lied and I would still finding out who is the J". He continues. Jihoon chuckles "I'm still amazed as to why on earth my name didn't come to your mind that time?". Hyunsuk laughs, he doesn't know too why he didn't remember Jihoon initial that time. He knew why but is refused to think. "Maybe, my mind was trying to lower down my hope, just in case the note wasn't yours, or the note was not about me". Jihoon smile "Good point"

Jihoon sat himself and looks at Hyunsuk who is smiling, his fondness smile. He loves his Hyunsuk so much.

Is he still thinks this relationship somehow unprofessional? Yes, sometimes. When he can't hold back his urge to kiss his Hyung when the camera rolls, or when he always wants Hyunsuk by his side when playing a game on a reality show, or when he didn't like it if people try to ships Hyunsuk with other members for fun. But is that make Jihoon love him less? Never.

"I Love You, Hyung". 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for Reading this Fic. Stay healthy and stay safe. Hugs and Loves 🤗❤


End file.
